


Love Is A Beautiful Thing

by TorontoBeagleLeafs



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Works With Disabled Children, Eavesdropping, First Kiss, Little Girl Plays Matchmaker, M/M, Steve's Daughter Is One of His Clients
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorontoBeagleLeafs/pseuds/TorontoBeagleLeafs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky works with disabled children. One of his clients tells him that her father, Steve, thinks he's cute. Bucky does something about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is A Beautiful Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from. I have autism, so maybe from there somewhere?
> 
> Title from "Love Is A Beautiful Thing" by Phil Vassar

Walking into work, Bucky smiled as he saw Stephanie Rogers colouring in her wheelchair tray. She was one of his favourite kids, although he would never admit it to anyone. She kept to herself unless spoken too. She was also really well behaved.

Bucky ruffled her hair as he walked by. She stuck her tongue out as she fixed it. He chuckled to himself as he placed his backpack under his desk. She always had such high spirits, even for someone that had been confined to a wheelchair since a car accident paralyzed her two years ago. Bucky loved that about her.

He walked back over to her, sliding a chair beside her. When he sat in it, Stephanie stretched out her arms. She was attempting to hug Bucky. He caught on and leaned in as close as he could. She smiled when her arms wrapped around his arm.

When she was situated back in her chair, she was still smiling. Bucky found that rather odd, since she looked a little devilish.

"What's wrong, sunshine?" Bucky asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Daddy thinks you're cute." She responded, twirling one of her braids.

Bucky sat there for a moment, shock evident in his face. Steve thought he was cute? If it was true, his dreams were finally coming to head. He had waited for this moment since he had first seen Steve dropping off his daughter two years ago.

"He does?"

"Yeah! He was on the phone last night with uncle Tony and I overheard them talking about you." Stephanie grabbed one of Bucky's hands. "He said you're to die for."

Bucky looked a little puzzled. He wasn't sure how she knew what that meant, but she was definitely one well versed seven year old, so he had ideas.

"Is that all he said?" Bucky asked, not even really sure if he wanted to know.

Stephanie shook her head, braided pigtail bouncing off her shoulders. "He also said that he really wants to kiss you, but thinks that it wouldn't be professional for you to kiss a parent of one of your clients."

Bucky felt his cheeks plaster themselves with a sweet pink colour. That was something he really wanted to do as well. Kissing Steve was one of the things that he had on his bucket list. Something he wanted to do before he died, but wasn't sure if it was going to to happen.

All throughout the rest of the day, Bucky couldn't get the thought of kissing Steve out of his head. The seed had been planted and was now growing.

When he saw Steve at the door, he felt his heart racing. As he wheeled Stephanie over to her father, his heart began beating three times faster. He was so nervous.

Stephanie noticed how Bucky was acting, so she took it upon herself to do something about it.

"Daddy, I told Mr. Barnes about how you think he's cute." Stephanie giggled when her father's face turned a fine shade of scarlet. 

Bucky just went for it at that moment. He leaned in, capturing Steve's lips in a kiss. Stephanie was cheering the entire time. When the two pulled back, Bucky was now sporting a fine scarlet hue to his face.

"How about we go on a date tonight? I can get my mom to watch this thing." Steve asked as he rustled Stephanie's hair.

Bucky nodded. "I'd really like that."

As Steve wheeled Stephanie out, Bucky walked back over to his desk. Sitting down, he smiled to himself. He'd never admit this to anyone, but he was glad that Stephanie had said something.


End file.
